Usuario discusión:Leandritodepompeya
-- 21:25 16 dic 2008 (UTC) Idea Hola Leandritodepompeya, soy Sentinel Übermacht. Tengo una Idea acerca de GTA IV La idea es: Hacer un artículo que muestre los vehículos de GTA IV y sus equivalentes de la vida real. Bueno me despido. --Bolis 17:45 18 ago 2009 (UTC) Queen Lizzy Hola, hace unos días borré el contenido referente al GTA Advance del artíclo Queen Lizzy y he visto que lo has puesto como estaba antes. Recientemente me pasé el GTA Advance y te puedo asegurar que en ningún momento se nombra este personaje y que ese artwork aparece primero como la amante de Jonnie y como la actriz que interpreta a Mary. ¿Qué piensas hacer? --Archivo:El_chico_firma.jpg 17:50 8 jul 2009 (UTC) Categoría:Usuarios Argentinos Categoría:Usuarios Categoría:Usuario:Leandritodepompeya Firma Leandro, tenés que sacarle la categoría a tu firma porque sino va a aparecer en donde hayas firmado. 19:28 09 jul 2009 (UTC) A, OK ya se la he quitado .-- 19:50 9 jul 2009 (UTC) Misiones de GTA Advance Hola Leandritodepompeya, soy pablokpo0o y ya finalizé el juego GTA Advance y quería editar los artículos de las últimas 2 misiones del juego, ya que no están completas y según el cartel tenía que avisarte. ¿Estás de acuerdo? -->>> ρąβĻōķÞØ0Ø <<< 14:52 24 jul 2009 (UTC) Usuario y escritor del mes Hola Leandro, estoy intentando fusionarlos para que el EDA no sea eliminado y para ver si logramos que vuelva a funcionar, me ayudás. 03:27 1 ago 2009 (UTC) Ok, veré en que puedo ayudarte, ya que creo que el EDA ha quedado olvidado.--Leandritodepompeya 03:31 1 ago 2009 (UTC) :Upss, digo el EDM . 03:33 1 ago 2009 (UTC) ¿Perdona? Perdón, pero esas fotos infringen las normas de la wiki: *1º No tienen nombre descriptivo. *2º Tienen una dirección impresa en marca de agua. *3º Las imágenes de GTA4.net tienen Copyright sino me equivoco, pero si me equivoco habría que especificar las licencias igualmente. 100px, 100px También infringen las normas puesto que tienen impresa la direción de la web. Te las pongo porque veo que las has subido tú. No entiendo por les quitas la plantilla sin arreglar el problema.--mascaracan 16:04 1 ago 2009 (UTC) Primero, GTA4.net no tiene derechos de autor, solo pone la marca de agua, para hacer publicidad de su pagina. Ademas sino se tendrían que borrar TOOODAS las imagenes del wiki. Nombre descriptivo, como dije antes, se borrarían todas las imagenes del wiki si fuera así.--Leandritodepompeya 16:09 1 ago 2009 (UTC) :Disculpen si me entrometo, y quizá piensen que no es mi problema, pero ya no me puedo quedar mirando nada más. Para empezar, las ediciones en el artículo de GTA Advance. No puedo creer que dos administradores entren en juegos de borrado de ediciones. Tengan cuidado con lo que hacen ambos, porque su proceder no está siendo el correcto. :Ahora esto... Leandro: las imágenes con marca de agua, sea porque están protegidas, sea porque están patrocinando la web, sea por lo que sea, no tienen cabida en la wiki por el simple hecho de haberlas sustraído de otra página. Lo explican las políticas de la Encyclopedia. Y por favor no seas extremista, porque no es verdad que todas las imágenes de la wiki han sido sacadas de otra web. De hecho, todos deberíamos contribuir a impedir que se suban imágenes de esa clase. No porque pienses que todas las han sacado de otra página tú debes hacer igual. :Lo mismo va para nombre descriptivo: sabes que toda imagen debe tener un nombre descriptivo, pero como tú ves muchas que carecen de él, decides simplemente subirlas así nada más, como todos los otros que ignoran nombrarlas bien. ¿Te parece eso correcto? :Otra cosa: por favor, infórmate bien en qué consisten las licencias. Ninguna imagen de GTA puede estar en Dominio Público, pues se trata de elementos que son propiedad de Rockstar Games, y que por lo tanto tienen Copyright. Afortunadamente, tenemos permiso de Rockstar de usarlas, pero siempre utilizando una licencia de Fair Use. :No me gusta meterme en asuntos donde no me llaman, pero aquí se trata de conflictos entre compañeros. Por favor, hagamos las cosas bien y ayudémonos unos a otros. Ustedes dos son miembros honorables que pertenecen a la administración y están en un lugar ejemplar para los demás usuarios. Sigamos la fiesta en paz, porque la wiki está de por medio. -- 16:30 1 ago 2009 (UTC) Pues si tienes razón, pero la mayoría de los usuarios destacables suben esta clase de imagenes. La marca de agua es algo que es imposible sacarla, aúnque no del todo. Hay 7.89? archivos en el wiki, y la mayoría tienen nombres no descriptibles, por lo cuál se tendría que arreglar, pero somos pocas los que se dierón cuenta de esto. En GTA Advance, la epoca según esta y varias fuenten confirman que la epoca es en el año 2000, así que no puede aclarar que no se sabe la fecha, además no puede quitár imagenes que están para un proposito. Ah y gracias por lo del Copyright, nunca supe que una imagen que yo saco de fuentes de Rocktars pertenecían a esta clase de derechos. Saludos .--Leandritodepompeya 16:49 1 ago 2009 (UTC) :Pues sí, algunos coinciden en que es en el año 2000, pero también en otros sitios dicen que en 2001 y en otros no llegan a confirmar nada (en muchos análisis del juego por ejemplo), y ni en el juego ni en el manual ni en la página oficial se da ningún tipo de fecha, lo del año 2000 yo creo que es una suposición generalizada: como arrestan a 8-Ball, la gente da por hecho que es antes de GTA 3, y como GTA 3 es en 2001, pues ya está, Advance es en 2000 (pero según el Liberty Tree 8-Ball es arrestado en 2001), y como uno lo pone, el otro lo copia y el otro lo copia del otro y así, pero porque 20.000 personas digan que el mar es verde, el mar no deja de ser azul, otro ejemplo claro de esto es la fecha de SA The Introduction, que muchos los datan de 1991 pero puede ser perfectamente en 1992. Y las imágenes quedaban muy amontonadas y preferí quitar un par de ellas, por lo que quite las que me pareció que aportaban menos. Y si hubiésemos discutido esto en lugar de hacer una estúpida guerra de ediciones, igual hubiésemos llegado a un acuerdo, me disculpo por ello contigo y con la comunidad. Y claro que hay muchas imágenes mal, por eso me puse a mirar la lista de archivos, y entenderás que si quitas la plantilla sin hacerle ningún cambio a una imagen que infringe las normas, yo me lo tome a mal, porque es como si me estuvieras diciendo: Sí, esta imagen infringe las normas, pero no la voy a quitar porque no me da la gana, y si vuelves a proponer una imagen que yo no quiero que se borre, le volveré a quitar la plantilla. ¿Para que me puse a mirar la lista de archivos entonces? me lo podía haber ahorrado, total no sirvió para nada. Y como dice Abbey, no seas tan extremista por que simplemente entrando en la lista puedo ver muchas imágenes con nombres perfectamente descriptivos, sin marca de agua, o que fueron hechas por los propios usuarios, así que no habría que borrar "TOOOODAS", aunque sí bastantes. Y porque la mayoría hagan las cosas mal tú no debes hacerlas mal también, y todo lo demás que ya te ha dicho. Y bueno, decir que yo no soy administrador Abbey, pero igualmente sí que debemos colaborar todos los usuarios y no pelearnos.--mascaracan 17:43 1 ago 2009 (UTC) El Quebrado Verás, aunque en la versión original el nombre es El Quebrados, en la versión en español figura como El Quebrado, por eso el artículo del piso franco llevaba al final El Quebrado y no El Quebrados, porque es el nombre del pueblo en la versión en español. Pero estaría bien que redirigiera igualmente. Trasladalo si estás de acuerdo o si quieres lo traslado yo mismo.--mascaracan 10:44 2 ago 2009 (UTC) :Pues en mi versión en español, figura como El Quebrados, también pasa lo mismo con el de un amigo mío y varios videos de youtube, nose si estaría bien o mal. Según yo para mi que canbia por las versiones.--Leandritodepompeya 10:49 2 ago 2009 (UTC) ::Pues a lo mejor, ¿qué tienes la 1.1? De todas formas ya que viene con los dos nombres estaría bien una redirección, ¿no?--mascaracan 10:57 2 ago 2009 (UTC) :::Pero que nombre tendría la redirección entonces?--Leandritodepompeya 10:59 2 ago 2009 (UTC) ::::Pues yo creo que ya que el artículo se llama El Quebrado, para que no sea lioso que Piso franco de El Quebrados redirija a Piso franco de El Quebrado, ¿te parece bien? Y acuerdate de indexar tús comentarios con los dos puntos: Hasta cinco y vuelta a empezar.--mascaracan 11:13 2 ago 2009 (UTC) Lo siento mucho Perdoname por haberte insultado es que me molesto ver que habias borrado mis historias--Cl@ud3GTA3 19:55 18 ago 2009 (UTC) ¡¡¡Felicidades!!! Muchas felicidades campeón. Ya son 13, ¿verdad? Igualmente que pases un feliz cumpleaños. 11:07 23 ago 2009 (UTC) Hey tioo! Felicidadeess!!!!! -- 11:33 23 ago 2009 (UTC) Feliz cumple!!! . 17:23 23 ago 2009 (UTC) ¡Yo destapo la champaña! -- 17:26 23 ago 2009 (UTC) ¡Gracias a todos ! Abbey, yo traigo las copas .-- 17:29 23 ago 2009 (UTC) José (IV) Bueno, no pude colocar los nombres ya que estaba haciendo un TP en la PC con un compa. Veo que GTAAAF ya colocó los nombres. Saludos. --Nicolas F. Chiribelo 00:46 24 ago 2009 (UTC) Gracias igualmente. Si yo tubierá el GTA IV ...--Leandritodepompeya 01:32 24 ago 2009 (UTC) ¿Que hiciste? No pude ver cuales fueron las cosas que hiciste en Sobrevivir y su secuela, ya que aparece que tu las modificaste ¿que hiciste? -- 02:54 24 ago 2009 (UTC) Es verdad Oye Leandro, leyendo tu pág de discusión encontré una gran verdad, que GTA Advance transcurre en 2001. Si en el Liberty Tree dice que 8Ball fue arrestado en 2001, entonces gta a trata de 2001 porque a 8 Ball lo arrestan en este juego. Es una purísima verdad! O.o Es cierto que muchos tenemos dudas acerca de las fechas. Por ejemplo, una vez puse que Toni Cipriani había escapado de LC en 1994 y vuelto en 1998 porque lo habí laéido en el juego, pero lo revisé y me di cuenta que no, y ahora todos se lo creen.-- 20:16 25 ago 2009 (UTC) PD:Restauré la votación PMD, porque no es así que tu lo borras porque no pasa nada en él. Yo sigo esperando que voten mi art.-- 20:16 25 ago 2009 (UTC) Imagenes Leandro, que la foto que borraste era la buena tio. -- 23:07 4 sep 2009 (UTC) Pues si, en el artículo aparece la vieja, entonces quise borrar los viejos ficheros para que aparesca la nueva imagen, pero se borro todo. Ya pedi que lo restaúren.--Leandritodepompeya 23:10 4 sep 2009 (UTC) Personajes aleatorios Leandro, que yo recuerda ellos no tenian misiones con nombre. 19:03 5 sep 2009 (UTC) :Según GTASeries si, además otra pagina, de la cual no me acuerdo el nombre , también ponían esos nombres.--Leandritodepompeya 19:06 5 sep 2009 (UTC) ::Pero el juego tiene la última palabra , me voy a fijar. 19:07 5 sep 2009 (UTC) :::Terminé de hacer la misión aleatoria de Ilyena Faustin y no me apareció ningún nombre, ni siquiera cuando guardé la partida. 19:18 5 sep 2009 (UTC) ::::Haz lo que quieras, como no tengo, me guié de GTASeries.--Leandritodepompeya 19:23 5 sep 2009 (UTC) :::::Ok. 19:51 5 sep 2009 (UTC) Administradores Necesito ayuda con un conflicto. 05:40 6 sep 2009 (UTC) Imagenes thumb Leandro, necesito que hagas unas buenas imagenes de Patrick McReary y de Derrick McReary para sus arts. respectivos. -- 22:58 6 sep 2009 (UTC) De Patrick la haré sin problemas, ¿pero de Derrick?, va a ser complicado.--Leandritodepompeya 23:01 6 sep 2009 (UTC) Si, creo que si. Iva a pedirselas a GTAAAF, porque no se como, siempre consigue fotos de todas las misiones, pero como a protegido su página de discusión. -- 23:06 6 sep 2009 (UTC) Ahí esta la de Derrick. Ahorá termino la de Patrick.--Leandritodepompeya 23:18 6 sep 2009 (UTC) thumb Perfecto, podrias coger una de Little Jacob ya que estas, esque me estoy dando cuenta de que hay fotos muy pequeñas de algunos personajes. -- 23:30 6 sep 2009 (UTC) Oye Leandro, pasate por aquí a ver si te interesa. -- 00:10 7 sep 2009 (UTC) Título de artículo Hola Leandro. ¿Podrías cambiar el título del artículo Centro de Salud West Haven a Centro Médico West Haven? Gracias.-- . 01:57 7 sep 2009 (UTC) Sobre los conflictos Hola Leandro. Ya se que no soy administrador y que este tema no debería interesarme pero quería preguntarte a que usuario le echáis la culpa sobre el vandalismo. Toreno me dejó un mensaje diciendo que el no era el culpable ya que le habían haqueado el ordenador. ¿Quien creéis que ha vandalizado esas páginas? ¿Toreno666 o Julianlannes007? 11:35 7 sep 2009 (UTC) Proyecto: Imagenes de calidad Hola Leandro! He estado mirando, y hay muchas imágenes de muy poca calidad, y queria proponer un proyecto que se encargue de conseguir buenas fotos y borrar las malas. Los tres que lo podriamos crear somos yo, que he tenido la idea, tu y GTAAAF si quereis, ya que alomejor este último está ocupado con lo de la lucha contra los vándalos. Piénsatelo y ya me dirás algo, si no puedes o no quieres no pasa nada ;). Adiós y Gracias!! -- 21:39 10 sep 2009 (UTC) Concurso Felicitaciones . 02:08 14 sep 2009 (UTC) Felicidades Leandrito, te lo mereces. -- . 02:18 14 sep 2009 (UTC) Te felicito Leandro por el premio te lo mereces. --Julian 04:21 14 sep 2009 (UTC)Julianlannes007--Julian 04:21 14 sep 2009 (UTC) Gracias a todos, no me esperába esperaba un premio luego de días sin conectarme .-- 18:09 14 sep 2009 (UTC) Unete Bueno primero gracias realmente no se de donde sacaste el nombre pero viniendo de ti si es real te invito a formar parte de la construccion de este articulo *Una Saludo ---- --GTATheBalladOfGayTony 01:37 29 sep 2009 (UTC) Queda mal pero... Queda mal que yo me lo entrege yo mismo, pero ya que estoy.--Leandritodepompeya 17:15 30 sep 2009 (UTC) Jeje, muy bueno. Felicidades. 18:34 1 oct 2009 (UTC) Síii, felicidades. -- . 21:50 1 oct 2009 (UTC) Haha, felicidades. , y gracias por el premio. -- . 21:54 1 oct 2009 (UTC) Felicidades! -- 12:14 4 oct 2009 (UTC) Imagenes Hola Leandrito! Una cosa, como consigues esas imagenes tan buenas de los personajes, es porque quiero cambiar un montón de fotos i si lo puedo hacer yo mismo para no molestar mejor. Un saludo tioo!! -- 12:14 4 oct 2009 (UTC) Facil, busco imagenes de misiónes o personajes. En las misiónes las saco de las web, y luego la modifíco para que solo se vea ese personaje.-- 20:16 4 oct 2009 (UTC) Página de ususario Hola Leandro, soy niko bellic.2810, quería preguntarte porque borraste lo que hizo 200.83.220.138, era yo, pero en otro PC. Responde en mi discusión. También quería preguntarte si te gusta la saga medal of honor, he creado una nueva wikia http://medalladehonor.wikia.com, solo si quieres --Niko Bellic.2810 00:59 7 oct 2009 (UTC) Por que es tu pagina de usuario, no la de la IP, además si una IP modifica tu pagina para peor, es vandalizmo. Rvierte mi edición si quieres. Tengo dos o tres juegos del Medal of Honor, pero no conosco mucho la saga.-- 03:58 7 oct 2009 (UTC) Ya los revertí, pero yo he visto que otros usuarios modifican las páginas de otros usurioas, o solo las modificaciones de las IP se considera vandalismo? --Niko Bellic.2810 15:55 8 oct 2009 (UTC) Roman Bellic Si si niñato, lo que tú digas, poniendo fechas de muerte cuando no se sabe si muere o no (tú mismo dices "pudo morir", pero también pudo no morir, ¿no?), vamos sencillamente genial... A ver si con el tiempo nos llega la pubertad y razonamos un poco, leandrito... Por cierto, podrías responder y dar tus explicaciones en la página de discusión del artículo, que para algo está. --83.58.55.207 18:07 25 oct 2009 (UTC) EDM Felicidades!!!!!!! . 06:30 1 nov 2009 (UTC) Muy bien leandro (Yo tmbn tengo el mismo premio XD) -- . 14:29 1 nov 2009 (UTC) Felicitaciones (recien paso por aca) -- 00:59 2 nov 2009 (UTC) Queja ¿Se puede sabrer por qué has borrado mi artículo sobre la Hakuchou? Primero y principal, espero que no solo te hayas registrado para quejarte (además acuerdate de firmar tus comentarios), era demasiado corto, le faltaba categoría e imagen, y además tenia algunos errores ortografícos.--Leandritodepompeya 18:32 19 nov 2009 (UTC) otra queja leandritodepompeya ya estoy mas que harto de que borres lo que yo edito y si avisar no quiero ofenderte pero ya estoy mas que harto de ti y si vas a borrar algo avisa. --LibertyCity(IV) 16:32 21 nov 2009 (UTC) Espera! Espera, no borres los artículos aún!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 16:16 25 nov 2009 (UTC) Por? ¿Me mande una macana?.--Leandritodepompeya 16:20 25 nov 2009 (UTC) Rodislav De donde sale lo de Rodislav? En todo el GTA IV no lo vi ni una sola vez -- 20:28 19 dic 2009 (UTC) Lo menciona Niko en las primeras misiónes, además no se va a llamar solo Ray ¿no?.-- 20:30 19 dic 2009 (UTC) No recuerdo haberlo visto, pero será cuestión de empezar de nuevo. Gracias PD: Te dejo mi msn, por si te interesa mk_arralb@hot..-- 20:36 19 dic 2009 (UTC) Rectifico, no se que me pasó : mk_arralb94@hotm...-- 13:57 20 dic 2009 (UTC) Ok, entónces lo cambio .-- 13:59 20 dic 2009 (UTC) Dame el tuyo, porque no me apareces -- 15:06 20 dic 2009 (UTC) PD: Aunque 4 dias atrasado Tank you . (eres el unico que se acordo ).-- 15:09 20 dic 2009 (UTC) FELISIDADES!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ESPERO KE TE A PASES MU BIEN EN TU PRIMER WIKI AÑO P.D:Feliz Navidad y Prospero año nuev!!!-- 16:35 20 dic 2009 (UTC) De nada xD-- 15:12 20 dic 2009 (UTC) Cual es tu msn?-- 15:17 20 dic 2009 (UTC) leandro.lion@hotm...-- 15:19 20 dic 2009 (UTC) Jamaicanos Hola Leandrito. Pues una duda: ¿seguro que los jamaicanos de GTA: CW son los Jamaican Pose? por que en la version PSP del juego se refieren a ellos como Yardies y por eso asumi que eran los Uptown Yardies.-- 22:03 21 dic 2009 (UTC) Pueden que sean "Yardies", pero no los Uptown Yardies.-- 22:05 21 dic 2009 (UTC) Ejecuciones Leandro, puedo ayudarte en el art de Ejecuciones, en la parte de TLAD? Cualquier duda, pergúntamela ?-- 21:57 22 dic 2009 (UTC) Mitch Leandro, por qué borraste o de Mitch (IV) y lo trasladaste a Mitch? Se han dado otros casos que dos personajes tenían el mismo nombre (Victor Vance y Victor Manzano) y como de uno solo se conocía el nombre, se le dejó Vic (TBOGT). Así que voy a dejarlo como estaba, ?-- 10:44 25 dic 2009 (UTC) No me parece, agregale Mitch (IV), si hubíera un Mitch (VC), o Mitch (III), pero como no lo hay dejemolé solo Mitch.-- 20:29 25 dic 2009 (UTC) Aclarado entonces-- 13:04 26 dic 2009 (UTC) Northwood Dominican Drug Dealers Hola Leandrito! Como tienes este art. en obras, deberías sabr que estamos trasladando los nombres de las bandas de GTA IV a los que pone en la base de datos del LCPD. Así que mira la ficha de algún miembro y cambiale el nombre al que pone. Saludos!! -- 17:23 27 dic 2009 (UTC) descargas POR ADMINISTRADOR: NO SE PERMITE PROPORCIONAR ENLACES O METODOS DE DESCARGA ILEGAL. Ah ¿denserío?, me había olvidado , gracias por decirmelo .-- 01:15 29 dic 2009 (UTC) decirte que? (¿denserío?)-- 01:37 29 dic 2009 (UTC) Barbara thumb|... lo que dice arriba. Leandro, lo borré porque (si no te acordás) Roman inventó todo eso para quedar bien con Niko. 02:01 31 dic 2009 (UTC) Pero el que habla de ellas es Niko, no Roman.-- 02:03 31 dic 2009 (UTC) :El le dice, donde está su mansión, donde está su deportivo, y lo de la imágen. Le mintió de lo lindo. 02:13 31 dic 2009 (UTC) ::¿Entonces que mier... dice en la imagen de la wiki GTA? Tengo un traductor de de mier...--Leandritodepompeya 02:19 31 dic 2009 (UTC) EDM Felicidaaaaaades Leandro, eres el primer usuario en ser 2 veces EDM!!!!!!!11 UN VERDADERO LOGRO!!!! -- . 05:02 1 ene 2010 (UTC) Felicidades . 05:42 1 ene 2010 (UTC) Felicidades -- 07:42 1 ene 2010 (UTC) Felicidades -- 12:07 1 ene 2010 (UTC) :Felicitaciones Leandro!! -- . 14:41 1 ene 2010 (UTC) ::¡Gracias a todos! .--Leandritodepompeya 22:45 5 ene 2010 (UTC) Imagen ¿Que tiene la iamgen de Andreas? ¿Derechos de autor? La volvi a poner. Y pues es una enciclopedia libre asi que puedes editar esa página, aunque no creo que haya na más que poner. - -- 22:59 4 ene 2010 (UTC) PD: Te agregue en el mail 8soy spartan117ml@hotmail.com) No entendi el resumen del borrado, que era la imagen. Y pues ya si es necesario que lo arregles no hay nada malo, solo que debo ver de donde sacar una imagen del tipo. - -- 23:05 4 ene 2010 (UTC) Sí, la imagen en .jpg pierden calidad grafíca, pero en formato .png tienen mas calidad, y no se ven tan borrosas, por lo cual es preferíble (si encuentras la imagen en .jpg, lo más facil es con el Windows Paint) pasar la imagen a formato .png.--Leandritodepompeya 23:17 4 ene 2010 (UTC) Eso no sirve. Si la imagen ya está en .jpg, la calidad ya está perdida y es irrecuperable. Da igual que la cambies a .png, porque no ocurrirá nada-- 11:54 5 ene 2010 (UTC) Imagen Borraste a las 17:05 (hora de aquí) y subiste la imagen "correcta" a las 17:29 (hora de aquí). Debió haber sido al revés: primero subes y luego borras . -- 23:36 4 ene 2010 (UTC) A , no se porque siempre hago eso , gracias por avisarme.--Leandritodepompeya 23:45 4 ene 2010 (UTC) Imagen Leandrito, necesito que me digas de donde sacaste la imagen del art. traficantes dominicanos de Northwood y si puedo encontrar mas fotos de mas bandas. Gracias por todo! -- 00:29 5 ene 2010 (UTC) OK a ok esque yo acabo de comenzar y no conosco bien................y la pag en la que trabaja raimox es mia por que yo la hize bueno como quiera gracias por el dato salu2 '¬¬ Entre tu y bigdadi estais creando todos los artículos de la wiki . no me quejo, que tengo 4 para terminar -- 08:39 6 ene 2010 (UTC) ¿te metiste en conflicto? no es por nada pero tu nombre de usuario aparese en el Caso 201.141.56.138 segun en donde aparece tu nombre dice NADIE SE METE CON LEANDRITODEPONPEYA nada mas espero que no seas uno de los buscados ojala me equivoque bueno me aclaras esta duda si salu2--Claud2010 05:39 7 ene 2010 (UTC) Respuesta RE:conflicto a O.K. no entiendo algo en tu pagina de usuario dice que tu ciudad favorita es Liberty City en GTA:A y tambien en los articulos que mas has trabajados son los vehiculos de GTA:A, pero lo que no entiendo es que abajo pusiste que no tenias GTA:A se te olivido que poner que lo tenes porque ya lo compraste o lo alquilaste o te lo prestaron --Sweeet 03:42 8 ene 2010 (UTC) --CJ3000 06:10 8 ene 2010 (UTC) Que tienes en contra de mi por que eliminaste las CURIOSIDADES que puse y no me vengas que por que no son reales por que estuve pegado en la compu por mas de 2 horas buscando informacion para poder ponerlo P.D:se original por que en ti lunk dice que esta pag esta basada en el usuario GTAAAF Que tienes en contra de mi por que eliminaste las CURIOSIDADES que puse y no me vengas que por que no son reales por que estuve pegado en la compu por mas de 2 horas buscando informacion para poder ponerlo P.D:se original por que en ti lunk dice que esta pag esta basada en el usuario GTAAAF --CJ3000 06:13 8 ene 2010 (UTC) Bla Bla Solo tenias que decir que ponga bien la informacion--CJ3000 19:09 8 ene 2010 (UTC) que tiene de malo el articulo? me costo hacerlo, buscar la foto, escribirlo todo, buscar la info ect.... pero que tiene de malo? intento ganar mi primer premio con ese articulo PD: es la tercera vez que lo hago, la primera y la segunda me salio mal porque se travo la pagina --Sweeet 04:50 10 ene 2010 (UTC) Primero y principal, la imagen debe subirse, no poner un enlace la imagen, dejas 3 mil millones de espacios, cosa que no se debe hacer, si no que lo justo y necesario, debe hablar más de el rol que cumple en la saga, no su historia que no esta vinculada con el juego, tiene varios errores ortografícos, y si vas a participar en los concursos, debes anotarte primero en la pagina correspondiente. Lee los comentario, y el asunto allí.--Leandritodepompeya 04:58 10 ene 2010 (UTC) Y por favor, desactiva el "editor de texto enriquesido", que esta en la sección "Preferencias", dentro del menú "Más" como se ve más arriba, en la iformación de tu cuenta. Ese modo de editor crea muchos problemas a la hora de editar, y caúsa muchos problemas en el wiki.--Leandritodepompeya 05:01 10 ene 2010 (UTC) Intente incribirme pero cuando pongo, Grabar la pagina sale algo del Spam o algo asi PD: Gracias por los consejos, voy a editarlo mañana --Sweeet 05:05 10 ene 2010 (UTC) Listo! Ya termine de editar Ozzy Osbourne no costo mucho, dime si ya esta bien o si esta mal dimelo o hazlo tu --Sweeet 03:33 11 ene 2010 (UTC) ¿''"SPAM"?, que raro, mejor dicelo a Bola, el sabrá mejor que hacer, ya que nunca esuche de algo así, y no se de que se tratará. Saludos (PD: Si quieres, yo puedo poner tu artículo en la pagina, al igual que la plantilla).--Leandritodepompeya 05:09 10 ene 2010 (UTC) Gracias Oye que bueno que borraste la pag. de escopeta de doble cañon--Claud2010 19:52 11 ene 2010 (UTC) Detente! Estás trasladando de nuevo todo a como estaba antes, a los títulos de los personajes con su nombre real. La resolución final ya se dio de la voz de Bola, y se deben trasladar a su nombre común. No tienes derecho de hacer lo contrario. '''AUNQUE NO TE GUSTE'.-- 00:50 12 ene 2010 (UTC) :Toni y Niko son los nombres más comunes. Niégalo, vamos, di que no lo son.-- 00:58 12 ene 2010 (UTC) ::No lo niego, pero no me parece bien que se cambien ESTOS personajes, es más, yo pienso que Ryder debe ser tranladado a Ryder Wilson, yo creo que se debe aclarar, y debatir todos sobre estos.--Leandritodepompeya 01:02 12 ene 2010 (UTC) :::Ya he hablado en la discusión de Antonio.--Leandritodepompeya 01:03 12 ene 2010 (UTC) ::::Nop. No podemos hacer eso. No podemos trasladar las cosas a tu gusto o conveniencia. La gente va a buscar Toni, Niko y Ryder, por eso así se van a quedar. Por un capricho tuyo no vamos a ir contra lo que la mayoría ha votado. Un saludo.-- 01:04 12 ene 2010 (UTC) :::::¿Capricho mío?, pero mira quién habla, cambiarón todo por que a Tí que se ocurrio, todo fue por tu culpa (por decir así), y por que no le dijistes eso a GT, yo en la wiki ya tengo una graaaaaaaaaaaaaaan lista negra....--Leandritodepompeya 01:15 12 ene 2010 (UTC) ::::::Me halaga que reconozcas que fue idea mía. Y mira hubo más que la apoyaron :D. Además, siempre lo hice porque la wiki se beneficia, y mostré pruebas de ello que es lo más importante. Yo no tengo absoluto beneficio de estar administrado aquí, yo ayudo porque quiero, porque es divertido estar en esta comunidad y ayudarla. ¿Sabes por qué me apoyaron? ¡Por eso mismo! Porque es beneficio para todos. ¿Te das cuenta? "Mi" capricho le trae beneficio a la wiki, por eso me apoyan. Tus caprichos... ::::::Y da muchas gracias a que yo no tengo listas negras, querido Leandro. Porque el día que tenga una, todos los que aparezcan allí se joden, y más si tengo el poder bloquear. Por eso no tengo listas negras, porque, de nuevo, no me interesa hacer ningún daño.-- 01:22 12 ene 2010 (UTC) :::::::Yo no hago daño a nadie, pero me parece desde que te hicieron admin, se te subio a la cabeza, y eso fue lo peor que hubíera pasado, y no te aproveches y me diga como dijiestes "más si tengo el poder bloquear", y mis caprichos dan a enteder a la gente que no tiene tu mentalidad, que hacen todo bien, y no por el placer de que los demás te escuchen y te hagan caso, por que son unos chupamedias. Hablan sobre lo que esta bien, no sobre lo que le gusta a "pendejos" de 8 años que solo vienen aquí a leer trucos, registrarse, y a las dos semanas desaparecer. Ahora entiendo por que GT, no hacía caso a hipocrítas...--Leandritodepompeya 01:29 12 ene 2010 (UTC) Bueno, cuando dejes de insultar, te doy mi respuesta ;)-- 01:31 12 ene 2010 (UTC) :Y tu que, deja de amenazar...--Leandritodepompeya 01:34 12 ene 2010 (UTC) ::No te amenacé xDDD. Una "lista negra" para un administrador es un compendio de usuarios o páginas que se deben eliminar por completo. Yo no tengo nada de eso, porque nadie ha entrado en ella, pero el día que la tenga, deberé actuar en conformidad con ella, haciendo uso del poder de bloqueo que tengo. Nada más. ::Eso de que se me subió a la cabeza lo del admin créeme que me causó bastante gracia ^^. Eso ya lo tengo DESDE QUE NACI!! xDD En la vida real soy un egocéntrico engreído, y si me dan un cargo de responsabilidad, PEOR! xD Pero mientras de ahí no pase, de alardear y demás, creo que no hay problema. Además, donde quiera que haya algún "administrador", le dirán siempre que se le subió a la cabeza. Es una ley de la vida, al menos en Internet. ::Sobre lo que me hacen caso, es algo más serio U_U. Yo vengo, propongo y tengo que esperar a que me consideren. Jamás he venido e impuesto cosas, y de hecho he propuesto cosas que jamás les importaron (por ejemplo, una guía de estilos que alguna vez propuse, donde se englobarían muchas por las que hoy discutimos). Es más: puedes acusarme de venir a imponer que las imágenes se tomaran en formato PNG, pero mira! Resultaron mejores en los artículos. Mi interés no es manipular a nadie (al menos que alguien se sienta así xD), porque te repito: yo no gano nada con eso. Ojalá Wikia me pagara algo por estar acá! Pero nada! Ahí sí que impondría y haría que todo se hiciera conforme a mi voluntad, porque me convendría. ::Eso de en esta wiki hablamos de "lo que está bien y no lo que les gusta a niños de 8 años" ya es todavía más serio, y ya no es de mi "jurisdicción". Ahí estás cuestionando directamente para qué esta wiki y a quién va dirigida, cosas que te pueden aclarar otros, yo no, aunque conozco la respuesta. ::En fin, Leandro, lo que no me gusta es que primero haces conforme lo que te parece, y luego preguntas, o a veces ni preguntas. Yo no moví un dedo hasta que se votó y Bola dictó el veredicto. Y fue una decisión que iba intencionada a todos los artículos, sin excepción. Pero en cambio, vienes tú y primero trasladas como te parece mejor y luego dices que así se quede, que porque es como te parece mejor, y sobrepasas la decisión de la mayoría y de Bola. Así no se hacen las cosas :(-- 02:14 12 ene 2010 (UTC) :::Pues sí, sabias que eras un loco egocentrico como dices y todo eso, y que solo te importa hacerte el grandecito con ser el admin, mis lista negra se trata de la gente a la que que ya no le tengo el mismo respeto, confianza, y que se que solo le importa ser un chupamedias a los demás, si disfruta de tu locura, y hazte lo que quieras con el wiki, por que estabamos mejor antes, y no preocupandonos de hipocritas caprichosos, que se quedarán solos en la vida, por cagar a los demás pensando solo en sí mismos, halagate con lo que quierás, total la mayoría de quién lo penso también fue ClaudeGTA3, que no es la misma persona que vos, bloqueate, hace lo que quieras, pero con migo no cuentes nunca más. Hojalá GTAAAF vuelva pronto, que le hace mucho bien al Wiki, y no se droga pensando que manda a todos.--Leandritodepompeya 03:08 12 ene 2010 (UTC) ::::Las imagenes las propuso Kapo11, otra buena persona, además entiendo a Bola, yo pienso que el hace lo que la mayoría de usuarios piensa, y no piensa en sí mismo, por que para que sepás, no solo fui el unico que voto en contra de tu capricho. Y nadie hablo sobre todos los art.'s, sino de Bubby.--Leandritodepompeya 03:15 12 ene 2010 (UTC) :::::Yo sí te respeto, Leandro, aunque tú a mí no. E infórmate mejor de las cosas, porque aquí eres el único confundido. Suerte.-- 03:28 12 ene 2010 (UTC) ::::::Pues con lo que has dicho, parece que no...--Leandritodepompeya 03:30 12 ene 2010 (UTC) :::::::Que hace ahi mi nombre? -- 13:40 12 ene 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Leandro, por que me nombraste ahi?-- 13:34 14 ene 2010 (UTC) De donde las sacas? Hola Leandro, ¿de donde sacas todas esas imagenes del GTA IV? Están muy buenas. Ni idea de donde las sacas, ya que no tienes el GTA IV. -- . 14:49 18 ene 2010 (UTC) No lo quites para Leandritodepompeya no quites lo que yo edito tengo GTA:EFLC y tambien gta CW y se lo pe hago -- 12:16 20 ene 2010 (UTC) Entonces para que lo pones, si un bug de tu juego ocurre, no lo pongas en el wiki, por que aparecio y te parece que es verdad, ya que es solo un error de programación.--Leandritodepompeya 12:21 20 ene 2010 (UTC) Oy e Leandro... todavia espero tu respuesta... si no te molesta -- . 00:57 22 ene 2010 (UTC) Ah, no lo vi porque después Liberty puso ese mensaje, y el otro no lo leei, las saco de paginas, como GTASeries, o GTA4.net, y después me mato la vida quitandolé la marca de agua sin tener que achicar la imagen o usar algún otro programa, ya que todo lo hago con el Microsoft Paint.--Leandritodepompeya 02:34 22 ene 2010 (UTC) ok, grax. A todo esto, ¿porque borraste mi contribución en Woozie? No recuerdas que cuando Sweet y CJ vuelven a Casa, Kendl pregunta si van a jugar unas fichas en el casino ¿no recuerdas? -- . 03:12 22 ene 2010 (UTC) Pero esta mal ubicada, ya que debe ir al final, no al principio, y no hace falta en el título "Misiones en la que aparece y mencionan".--Leandritodepompeya 03:16 22 ene 2010 (UTC) bueno... -- . 19:39 22 ene 2010 (UTC) Premio Por el timepo que le dedicas a la wiki. Sé que superaste las 4000 ediciones ace tiempo, pero mas vale tarde que nunca ¿no? -- . 03:03 24 ene 2010 (UTC) PD: Archiva esto. Gracias , ni siquiera sabía que tenía 4000 ediciones .--Leandritodepompeya 08:29 25 ene 2010 (UTC) Deja de responsabilizarme :04:28 . . Leandritodepompeya (Discusión | contribuciones) Luis (NHH) ha sido trasladado a Luis. (Ya lo dije, puse el foro para debatirlo, pero gracias a Abbey, y el ignorante de Play, aún siguen haciendo lo mismo, e ignoran esta idea...) Ya deja de decir que por mi culpa todos te ignoran. Todos te ignoran porque tú te lo ganaste. Yo ni siquiera opiné en ninguno de los dos foros, y soy el primero a quien responsabilizas por tus necedades.-- 16:30 29 ene 2010 (UTC) Yo me lo gane??????, sí como no, lo que digas Abbey...--Leandritodepompeya 23:46 29 ene 2010 (UTC) Johnny Spaz ¿Como que no le dicen Spaz? Quieres que te traiga la ficha policial?-- 12:32 30 ene 2010 (UTC) PERO LE DICEN SOLO EN LA FICHA, no el juego.--Leandritodepompeya 11:39 31 ene 2010 (UTC) :Cuando los presentan en Taking in the Trash los presentan como Tuna y Johnny Spaz. No me vengas con cuentos porqque tengo el juego-- 12:29 31 ene 2010 (UTC) ::Por favor Leandro, yo no quiero problemas con nadie. Sólo quiero que pares de trasladar eso. Hasta Bola apoya la opción de que Luis rediriga a la desambiguación, así que eres tú contra todos, hasta contra el burócrata. Para, por favor. No voy a dejar que te quiten los poderes, pero por favor, para.-- 12:54 31 ene 2010 (UTC) :::He borrado el foro, y Bola ha contestado en el de desambiguaciones que debe quedarse como Mitch (IV) y Luis (NHH), y que el que lo revierta va en contra de las políticas, así que por favor, no lo cambies. No te van a quitar los poderes, pero por favor, no sigas trasladando!-- 13:03 31 ene 2010 (UTC) Tutor o maestro Hola LeandritodePompeya yo soy de Argentina y quiero que seas mi tutor porque yo no se usar la wiki y te pido que me ayudes ok. Chau. Soyroman123 21:26 27 abr 2010 (UTC)soyroman123Soyroman123 21:26 27 abr 2010 (UTC)